


Chibi Pudding

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [42]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Omorashi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Taruto helps Pudding reclaim some of her lost youth.





	Chibi Pudding

Pudding is already exhausted after a long day of school, and she immediately has to go work a long shift at the cafe as well. By the time she’s actually able to get home to Taruto, she’s so exhausted that she feels as though she could fall asleep standing up, and she staggers into his apartment and collapses into his arms immediately. He gently holds onto her and cradles her, listening to her as she complains about her exhausting day.  
“Things have been so stressful lately,” she says, “but I guess they’re always stressful. Between class and work...and my siblings going through puberty and all the ‘fun’ that comes with that...everything is so hectic. Even when I was a kid, I had so much to do taking care of everyone that I never had a chance to have much fun. I never even had a carefree childhood, so I don’t know what it’s like for life to slow down.”  
“Even for someone with a bubbly personality like yours, I guess it can be hard to be carefree when you’re so busy,” he says.  
“One time, every Mew besides me was turned into a child,” she says, and she recounts the incident to him. “Sometimes I still think about it and wonder what would have happened if that happened to me...I bet it would be fun…”  
“That was actually one of my plans,” he confesses. “Pai carried it out, but I came up with the idea. Come to think of it, he probably still has records of it somewhere.” He waits for a response from her, but when he gets none, he checks and sees that she’s fallen asleep already.  
~X~  
Though she gets very little free time, there eventually comes a day where they both have time off together. They spend the night together before, and so Pudding wakes up in his arms, to Taruto smiling at her and saying, “I have a surprise for you today.”  
He helps her out of bed and leads her to the guest room, previously used for storage, and reveals that it’s been redecorated as a playroom. “Huh? What’s this?” Pudding asks.  
“This isn’t even the best part,” Taruto replies. “You wanted to spend the day as a chibi Mew, and I talked to Pai about it...the de-aging has been condensed into a simple pill! And it won’t have the negative effect of rendering you completely incontinent, either.”  
“You really mean it?” she asks, her eyes lighting up. “It’ll really work? I want to try it!”  
She swallows it and, after a few moments, she begins to transform before his eyes, regressing more and more until she appears just as young as her friends did when they were regressed. After that, Taruto helps her into some better fitting clothes, including a pair of padded white panties with a hole for her tail, and a yellow, navel baring t-shirt.  
“Are you ready to start the day?” he asks affectionately, and she nods, letting him pick her up and carry her to the kitchen, where a high chair and coloring books wait for her. He sets her down in it and lets her start coloring with some crayons while he begins making pancakes for her, making them into fun shapes.  
He feeds them to her, lifting the fork and popping it into her mouth, and whether she genuinely has to be coaxed to eat or if she just wants him to tease her into opening her mouth, he doesn’t know, but either way, it’s fun and messy. By the end of her meal, she’s as covered in food all over as how much she ate. She drinks down both a cup of milk and a cup of juice while Taruto eats his own breakfast, and then he cleans her up with a wet rag, until there’s no more evidence of her messy breakfast.  
After that, he picks her up and carries her back to the playroom, telling her that she can pick whatever games she wants to play with him, and that they can play all day.  
“Really?” she asks. “I get to play whatever I want, Taru-niichan?”  
Having her call him that while looking up at him with those wide, innocent eyes is almost too much for him to handle. “Of course you do!”  
“Thank you so much, nanoda!” she cries, and she sets to picking out toys, with Taruto following along behind her and doing whatever she instructs him to do. She’s always been playful and bright, but this is the most carefree that he’s ever seen her. From time to time, she bounces from one game to the next without warning, and though keeping up with her is a little bit exhausting, it’s more than worth it to see her so happy.  
She should a distraction from all the fun she’s having, in the form of the juice and milk making it’s way to her bladder while she plays, but she’s so involved in her game that she doesn’t even notice the slightest twinge even when it gets well past the point that she would have emptied it.  
She picks up a ball for the two of them to play with, rolling it back and forth, and he makes sure to give her gentle rolls so that they aren’t too fast for her. At one point, however the ball does roll past her and she gets up to chase after it. When she does, she suddenly realizes just how badly she has to pee, the urge she’s not noticed hitting her all at once. Without even thinking about it, she shamelessly shoves her hands down her panties to grab at herself, shifting from foot to foot and dancing in place.  
“What’s got you being such a squirmy little monkey all of the sudden?” asks Taruto, though he already knows.  
“I really, really have to tinkle now!” she whines. “Really, really, really bad, Taru-niichan!”  
“If you only just realized you have to, then you can still hold it for a while,” he replies reassuringly.  
“No, no, I’m going to be a very wet little monkey very soon if I don’t go potty!” she protests.  
Standing and closing the distance between the two of them, he insists, “No, no, I’m sure you can hold it just fine.” With that, he reaches down and begins to tickle her, much to her distress. Still, she can’t help giggling, until she’s on the floor, flailing and laughing uncontrollably while Taruto tickles her mercilessly. With her body so much smaller, her limbs are too short for her to properly retaliate.  
This is, of course, too much for her small bladder to handle, and, while she’s in her fit of giggles, she cries out, “No!” as she begins to wet herself. Taruto backs off to watch the yellow stain spreading across her panties, but the material is thick enough that it holds it all in place, preventing leaks but still allowing him to watch the damage.  
“I guess my wet little monkey really couldn’t hold it,” he admits, and Pudding sniffs, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“Is Taruto-niichan going to punish me for having an accident?” she asks through her sniffs.  
“It’s my fault for not believing you,” he replies. “You’re not in trouble. How about we go give you a bath now?”  
He picks her up and carries her into the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and putting bubbles in, before stripping the both of them down and setting her in the water, climbing in after her. For quite some time, she enjoys playing in the water and splashing around, and he enjoys watching her, but after a bit, he says, “Alright, you need to come sit in my lap so I can wash you, alright?”  
Pudding does as she’s told, and he gets the soap to begin scrubbing her down. She giggles and squirms and all in all enjoys herself, but, after a moment, she can feel his erection rising between his legs. She reaches down to grab his member and teases, “Are you a lolicon? Was I wrong to trust you around my little sister all these years?”  
Taruto responds by pinching her nipples and saying, “You’re the only little girl to have this kind of effect on me.”  
“Even though I’m shrunken down, I’m still a horny little monkey,” she admits. With that, she begins working at his cock with her tiny hands, all while grinding on his shaft, between her legs. This is already more than enough to have Taruto moaning for her, and he’s even more into this than he expected to be. Her attempt at a hand job in her small form is arousing just as a concept itself, but it does feel amazing, and he relaxes into the warm water as he lets his little monkey have her way with him.  
It isn’t long before Pudding gets so horny that she feels as though she absolutely needs to have him inside of her, so she stands up and lowers herself onto him. But her opening is so tiny now that he really doesn’t fit easily, and it’s very slow going, warming herself up to him and fitting him inside of her. She stretches almost painfully as she begins to fit the head, and she’s so tight that she’s almost painful to him, though he doesn’t say anything, allowing her to take her time trying to get him inside of her.  
The more she brings him in, the more her tightness becomes a bit of a discomfort to him, and he’s sure that he won’t be able to actually thrust at all. In fact, she’s so small now that he can only fit about half of his length inside of her before he can’t do anything else, and even that is almost too much for Pudding.  
Still, she’s content to have him inside of her, and when he tells her that she’s too tight and that there’s no way he’s going to be able to thrust comfortably, she doesn’t mind, and is instead content to just have him inside of her while they sit in the bath together. She curls her tail around the rest of his shaft, pleasuring him as best as she can like that, and between that and the little pulses of pleasure from her tight pussy, he feels amazing.  
He wants to make her feel good as well, so he reaches to play with her tiny clit. She lets out a cry of excitement, and he teases her just as she always liked when she was bigger, pleased that it has the same effect on her even now. It doesn’t take long for him to get her to an orgasm like this, and the feeling of her tight pussy convulsing around him is enough to get him there as well.  
He groans and holds onto her tight as he gives in, shooting his load into her shrunken womb, not even thinking about just how small she is like this. It isn’t until after he’s come down, after he’s managed to catch his breath and recover, that he finally opens his eye and sees her panting and staring down at herself, a little transfixed. When he follows her eyes, he sees exactly what it is that she’s staring at in wonder, and almost gives a slight laugh.  
She’s so much smaller now, and his climax was so large, that he’s filled her womb to capacity and then some, leaving it very full and causing her little tummy to bulge out quite a bit as a result. She’s gotten a little swollen in the past, but it’s never been this exaggerated, and for a moment, it almost looks like she’s already got a little monkey in her belly. Fortunately for the both of them, they know that that’s not going to happen right now. Still, it’s quite the sight to take in, and he enjoys looking at her until the bulge finally begins to go back down.  
They finish their bath after that, with Taruto scrubbing her down again to make sure she’s clean, and with Pudding doing whatever she can to help him get himself cleaned up. It doesn’t take them too much longer to finish their bath, and then he climbs out, and pulls her out of the water, setting her on the floor and quickly wrapping her up in a fluffy towel, making sure that she doesn’t get cold. He sets the bath tub to start draining before he gets a towel for himself, however.  
He towels Pudding from top to bottom thoroughly, getting her dry and causing her to giggle as he gets a little more thorough in some places than others. By the time he’s done with her, her soft blonde hair has puffed up a bit, as well as the fur on her tail. She wants to dry to do the same to him, so he kneels down to allow her more reach. It takes her longer to dry him than it took him, but he waits patiently for her, enjoying her efforts and finding it all to be incredibly adorable.  
Eventually, they both get dried off completely, and Pudding steps back with a bright grin on her face. However, after only a second, it fades into a troubled expression as she begins to squirm. Suddenly, she lets out a loud whine, and her hands fly down between her legs, bouncing up and down and dancing in place for a moment before she returns to her senses and takes off running for the toilet. However, it’s then that she discovers that, in her shrunken state, she’s far too small to actually climb up on it and use it like this. She whines a bit louder, her movements becoming faster and more erratic as she cries, “I’m going to be a wet monkey again!”  
Taruto chuckles to himself, contemplating just enjoying the show like he did before but he decides to help her out this time and, while she’s still dancing around, he bends down to pick her up with one arm. With the other, he lifts the seat, because she would not have been able to do that herself either, and then he holds her over the bowl, with an arm under each leg. He manages to pull her hands away just in time, just before she loses control and a stream shoots into the bowl.  
Pudding lets out a long sigh of relief, relaxing quite a bit in his arms. Despite her small size, and despite the fact that she already had an accident before, she releases a rather impressive amount of pee. When the stream finally trickles to a stop, she sighs again and says, “Thank you, Taru-niichan...I had to potty so bad, but I just couldn’t reach it!”  
“I know,” he says, gently sitting her down and helping her to wipe clean. “That’s why I’m here to help you out. Maybe next time I should make sure I have a training potty ready for you.”  
He says “next time” casually, wondering if she will pick up on it or say anything, but if she does notice, she keeps quiet. When he gets her dressed this time, he dresses her up in a red onesie, covering her right down to her feet. He goes into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for her, before sitting down in a rocking chair and pulling her up to cradle her in one arm.  
While he holds her, he brings the bottle to her lips. Pudding is reluctant to drink from it at first, both because she isn’t sure if she wants to play this young and because, even if she does, she isn’t so sure she wants to have to drink something like formula. However, Taruto continues to insist until she finally takes a small drink, and she’s pleased to discover that it’s filled with her absolute favorite protein shake, one that is banana flavored, of course. With that, she gives in and eagerly suckles at the bottle, now much more enthusiastic about letting him treat her this young and playing a new age.  
She’s had a very busy morning, and she’s burned through more energy like this than she normally does, so, even though she starts off enthusiastic, her suckling slows more and more as she becomes more drowsy. Taruto is rocking her in such a way that she’s incredibly relaxed, and she feels warm and safe in his arms. Even though she doesn’t typically take afternoon naps, her body seems to insist that she needs one now, and even if she wanted to fight the drowsiness, she couldn’t hope to. She curls up tighter in his arms, barely even drinking at the shake anymore, and her eyelids grow heavy.  
Before she can even finish draining the bottle, her eyes fall shut completely, and she isn’t able to fight off sleep anymore as she drifts off in Taruto’s arms. She’s all worn out from how much they played and her accident and the fun they had in the bath tub, and he smiles when he realizes that she’s fallen asleep completely. “You look so adorable like this,” he says, more to himself than to her, deciding that it’s time to lay her down for a nap.  
Today was all about helping her reclaim some of her lost childhood, and her enjoyment was his top priority, but he’s enjoyed himself quite a bit too. In fact, he’s enjoyed himself even more than he expected to, and he hopes that this is something that the two of them will be able to do more often, perhaps regularly. He’d very much like to take more of their days off together to spend with his Chibi Mew, helping her feel relaxed and happy for the day, and helping her enjoy what it’s really like to be a child- with a few, more grown up activities thrown in here and there, of course.


End file.
